As the inventor has already reported on Diagnosis and Treatment according to Chinese Medicine (KANPO SHINRYO), October, Showa 60 (1985), p. 57 (issued every two months), the inventor has tried to detect differences in reactivity of living bodies for the purpose of selecting herb medicines. As a result, it has been found that there is a specific relationship between thermal reactions of plasma containing cells, from which only erythrocytes are removed by a light centrifugation of human blood or heparin-added blood with erythrocytes derived from the same origin as that of plasma, sheep blood cells (heterologous erythrocyte) or PHA and diseases.
However, conventional precision calorimeters comprise a detection bath disposed in a temperature controlled bath and a thermocouple and a pipe for passing samples therethrough disposed in the detection bath, the temperature controlled bath being filled with air or water and the detection bath being filled with air. In other words, since the thermocouple is surrounded by an air layer in order to prevent corrosion thereof, there are problems such that it is difficult to control the temperature around the thermocouple and to detect the amount of heat in an accuracy sufficient to conduct the aforementioned medical inspection.
The present invention is directed to the foregoing problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a precision calorimeter which makes it possible to stably use it for a long period of time without causing corrosion of the portion for detecting quantity of heat, to easily control the temperature within the temperature controlled bath and to detect the amount of heat in a high precision.